Come To My Window
by Whammy
Summary: Quinn apologizes to Rachel with a song. "What do they know about this love anyway?" Faberry fluff with mentions of Brittana.


Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, unfortunately.

* * *

Okay, I messed up. I messed up big time. I should have said something. I shouldn't have let him call you those names. Stupid Finn, being a jerk and moody, even though he broke up with you. Instead of defending you, I kept my mouth shut while the tears silently rolled down your cheeks. You looked to me, wanting me to be your white knight. But, I didn't; I just sat there. I sat there like I didn't care about you, like we hadn't been dating for the last two months. And when you stormed out, I knew it was more from being angry with me than Finn's idiotic comments.

Most of our classmates shrugged it off as Rachel being a diva, but Brittany and Santana knew better. They were the only ones who knew; Brittany caught us kissing one day in the bathroom and the next day we all went on a double date. After Glee was over, the two of them stayed behind to talk to me.

"Why did you let Finn make Rachel cry?" Brittany asked innocently. That statement alone made me want to cry.

"I didn't want to, what was I supposed to do?" I said on the verge of tears. "Tell Finn to back off my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah Q," Santana said. "You kinda fucked that one up. I mean, I know that you and Man Ha- Berry are still pretty new, but you saw the way she looked at you. You were supposed to call Finn out on his shit."

"But that would have meant coming out to everyone. It probably would have made it worse. I would have made it worse," I whispered.

I shouldn't be scared. I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, afraid of nothing, feared by all. And Rachel was becoming more and more important to me every day. Every night, she was the last person I wanted to talk to, and every morning, she was the first. She left me notes filled with song lyrics in my locker and I made sure she didn't get slushied. Santana frequently made sure to let me know that we were so cute it made her want to throw up.

"Hello? San, I think she forgot where she is, like I sometimes do," Brittany said, concerned.

I saw Santana's hand coming towards my face to slap me and quickly stepped away. "What the hell?"

"Dude, you were off in la-la land. Anyway, how are you going to fix this?"

"I don't know; she looked really upset. It's going to take more than dinner at Breadstix."

"Well, that was my idea," Santana said.

"I know! You can sing her a song! Come to My Window!" Brittany excitedly said.

"What is with you and that song?" Santana asked.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean no one else can," Brittany responded, sticking her tongue out.

I had to smile. Brittany softened Santana, though she would never admit it. Plus, Brittany had just solved my problem. Of course, a song would be the way to get Rachel's forgiveness.

"Brittany, you're a genius."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "I told you Santana. When Quinn and Rachel are done fighting, you owe me so bad."

Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Fine. Do you need any help Q?"

"Do either one of you have a boom box?" I asked.

While Brittany and Santana went to find a boom box, I ran home to download an acoustic version of the song. _Why didn't I ever learn the guitar?_ As I practiced and made sure I knew all the lyrics, I made a vow to learn to play the guitar. Brittany and Santana arrived at my house after I finally had it all down.

"You know how hard it is to find a boom box Q? It's not like people still use these things," Santana complained.

"Well I appreciate it," I replied with my best fake smile.

"Can we watch?" Brittany asked.

"Brit, we talked about this in the car. Q needs to win back her woman and it wouldn't be right for us to be there."

"I know; I just thought I'd ask."

"Besides, remember what I promised you?"

Brittany instantly lit up, "Yes! I can't wait to try that San, I've been asking for like ever for you to-" she said before Santana covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Alright Brittany, that's just between you and me. So, you all ready Quinn?"

"I guess. I hope this works."

"It will!" Brittany confidently said.

We all left together, but took different turns; Brittany and Santana to Santana's house, and I went to Rachel's. I began to freak out a bit when I got to her house and had to sit in the car. _You can do this. You have to if you want Rachel back. You know you want Rachel back. So suck it up. _

I grabbed to boom box and got out of the car. There were no cars in the driveway, which meant her dads weren't home. I got out my phone and called Rachel, but she was mad at me and didn't answer. I texted her too, but that didn't work. My last chance was to throw rocks at her window. She finally opened her window and I could tell she had been crying.

"Look, Rachel, I know I messed up big time. I should have defended you and I just sat there. But I swear, I will never ever let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise. Just listen, please."

Before Rachel could turn away, I hit the play button on the boom box.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

I held the boom box over my head, just like in _Say Anything_. Rachel loved 80's movies almost as much as she loved musicals; something I had learned during our movie nights. I knew she didn't want to listen, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

_I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take_

_Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you_

Rachel seemed to be softening, but I had to make sure I meant it. I sang the words with conviction, more than I knew I had in me.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you_

Rachel disappeared from her window. I didn't know what to do, so I just kept singing. I couldn't believe it didn't work. It seemed so perfect; I thought that plan had been foolproof. _  
_  
_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me and turned around to see Rachel. She was crying, but not in the same way she had been this afternoon. The next part of the song was the most important and I made sure Rachel knew I meant it.

_I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
love anyway  
_

Rachel didn't let me finish the song. She kissed me and I knew that we were okay. I kissed away all her tears and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Rach."

"I know. I know that it was a lot to ask of you."

"No, not at all. When you love someone, you stand up for them."

Shit. I said the L word. Because I haven't messed up this day enough, now I have to go throw words out there that I'm not sure she's ready to say.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I tried not to look at her, preparing for the worst.

"I love you too."

Santana was so dumb for not liking this song.


End file.
